


Bivouac - From Above

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1442]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's World War 3 and Tony died in the first onslaught saving McGee and Gibbs. McGee and Gibbs are now the only ones left of the MCRT and Kate, Tony, Shannon, and Kelly are watching them from above.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1442]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Bivouac - From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/12/2003 for the word [bivouac](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/12/bivouac).
> 
> bivouac[ biv-oo-ak, biv-wak ]  
noun  
a military encampment made with tents or improvised shelters, usually without shelter or protection from enemy fire.  
the place used for such an encampment.  
verb (used without object), biv·ou·acked, biv·ou·ack·ing.  
to rest or assemble in such an area; encamp.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> A bit of a weird gennish prompt from me. I often enjoy the dynamic between McGee and Gibbs after McGee has matured and stopped being afraid of him. In this story Tim and Gibbs would be the only surviving members of the team. Or at least the only remaining on the team. Or somehow stuck together. Apocalyptic setting. No Zombies unless it actually serves the plot. Lol. But I also want an ending where Tony comes to get Gibbs home, enveloped in a white light. Maybe Shannon and Kelly will be with him.
> 
> Basically a friendship fic. And maybe with some Caitlin and Tony watching them from above.  
**End Prompt**

“Can you believe that McGee and Gibbs are the only ones left, Tony?” Kate asked as they watched the action from above. 

“I knew McGeek had it in him, but honestly I expected Bishop to last longer than she did.”

“It’s World War 3,” she pointed out.

“Bishop is the analyst. She should have been at the bomb shelter beneath Gibbs’ house first.”

“McGee really stepped up, though. He was being the SFA and checking on the boss.”

“Yeah, I trained him well.” Tony nodded.

“I still don’t understand why NCIS Headquarters was one of the first targets.”

“Neither do I, Kate. Neither do I. I guess once you’ve been on this side long enough the politics no longer make sense.”

“Do you think they’re going to make it out of this alive, Tony?”

“I can only hope.”

Tony flinched as a shot came extremely close to taking Gibbs out. 

“You still love him, don’t you?” Kate asked.

”Yeah. Pretty sure I always will at this point in time.”

“You know he loves you too.”

“Yeah. I just wish I could be down there with him.”

“As do we.” Shannon interrupted as she and Kelly joined the other two in watching the apocalypse happening down below. 

“You sacrificed yourself for him, Tony. He wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you. Give yourself some slack.” Kelly pointed out.

“I know.” Tony watched Gibbs and McGee at the bivouac. He should have known that Gibbs wouldn’t stay safe in his shelter and it was hell watching him fight back and come close to dying. 

He really didn’t understand how things had gotten so bad. It was like the entire world had lost its mind. He’d had to perform a daring rescue to get McGee and Gibbs to safety before the first bomb went off, which is why he was now here watching over them from above instead of down below fighting with them. The craziness didn’t stop there, however. More bombs went off. Were people hell bent on killing each other? 

Why were NCIS Agents basically the front line? What happened to attacking military targets first or were they now considered a military target? The entire thing was messed up. 

At least, Tim wasn’t leaving Gibbs side and they were working well together. Tony had managed to train Tim well. Of course, that didn’t really help when Gibbs was targeted again. 

“Come on, Tony. It’s time to bring our boy home,” Shannon ordered gently.

Tony nodded as the three of them, Shannon, Kelly, and Tony went to show Gibbs the way home. When Gibbs saw the three of them, they were enveloped in a white light. As he joined them, he too became wrapped in a white light.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
